dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Velanna's Exile
Tried to move back and forth for quite a while to get her clan meeting with no effect. Since her quest and dialog ended after I gave her the journal, I can only surmise that this is what finished the quest without this meeting. About to reload an earlier save and see if this book is the case as all seems to indicate. It is also possible that her joining the warder removed her "Velanna's Exile" quest however.--Kazehito 08:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I have started another game and this time around I will postpone her Joining to see if the quest can be triggered this way AndreaDraco83 15:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I had put Velanna through the joining and it triggered. I had to walk back and forth between zones for quite a bit before it triggered. I had her at fairly high approval rating. --Emynii 02:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm trying to force-trigger it with the console, but runscript zz_ran_debug we used for Jowan's Intentions doesn't work anymore. Does anyone know what's the new command or how to discover it? AndreaDraco83 00:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Solution found. I updated the page AndreaDraco83 15:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone had any luck with the console versions? (xbox/ps3) Or does anyone have any clues as to what might trigger it? Madasamadthing 21:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I play on the PS3 and tried for hours last night traveling back and forth between Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep with no luck. Velanna had only recently joined my party when I attempted this (before ever entering the Silverite Mine). I had also raised her approval through a few gifts (including the Blank Journal and its accompanying dialogue) and through various quests and area-specific dialogues. Tonight, however, I decided to go ahead and complete the The Righteous Path storyline. Afterward, the first trip I made from Amaranthine to Vigil's Keep triggered the encounter on the map for the Velanna's Exile quest. Something else to note is that the The Righteous Path storyline was the only main quest I had completed at the time of the encounter, although I did go far enough into the Last of the Legion quest to acquire Sigrun. I hope this might help others. --Jaison 03:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I finally got the random encounter the other night. There were a couple of things different this time around; I had completed the Righteous Path (silverite mines included) questline and had raised Velanna's approval to approximately 75, through gifts and dialogue. Might not be much but hopefully it might help someone. Madasamadthing 18:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I've only triggered this once naturally. I had just completed the Silverite Mines and instead of clicking to go anywhere else, I clicked on the Wending Woods. Velanna was new to the party so she had only neutral approval and no prior talks. I hope this works for others. I have not yet tried to confirm if this will take place again. (PC version) Karnkepper 07:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I've had absolutely no luck and on my 3rd play through (two imported wardens, one new). I have a suspicion that perhaps, like with Sigrun, completing, or maybe even accepting, certain quests within Amaranthine could be the problem. I plan on starting a new warden tomorrow, accepting and completing only the The Righteous Path quest line. On PS3. --Dash1986 (talk) 05:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) PS3. On my fifth playthrough, I finally found a way to get it to work. There is some quest (probably in Amaranthine) that clashes with this cutscene. Probably just accepting some quest will prevent this to happen. Here's what I did: after the joining of Anders and Oghren, I didn't speak with almost any of the quest givers, not even the Seneschal. I did recruit Nathaniel and I did speak to Mistress Woolsey, getting TWO quests from her: The Righteous Path AND Trade Routes... do NOT forget the quest for the merchants! Then I went to Amaranthine and killed the sneaky smuggler who tries to offer you an affair (killing him didn't give me any problem) and I spoke with Mervis regarding the Righteous Path. I didn't interact with ANY other character in Amaranthine (except of course the guard, in the forced cutscene). In Wending Woods, I went straight for the encounters with Velanna > Darkspawn > Velanna, caring little about the other events in the Wending Woods. Finally, together with Velanna, I entered the Silverite Mines and completed the quest. After killing the dragon thralls, I clicked on "World Map", and then back to Wending Woods. Nothing happened. I was back in Wending Woods. So I decided to try once again, went out to the map and back to Wending Woods again. And that's when the random encounter happened. Take note that I didn't feed her any gift, and we barely even talked so far, so her good disposition is not necessary. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) Velanna's Exile - Trigger point possibly found For Velanna's Exile questline: I managed to get this to trigger the second time I traveled from vigil's keep to amaranthine, fairly quickly after finishing wending wood. I noticed a bit of a pattern in getting this to trigger easier as well: With 2 characters I had Velanna in the party and was turning in my last quests finished in Amaranthine from the wending wood when I noticed there was a dialogue tree for Velanna right across from the crown and lion inn, next to a city guard there. The dialogue talks about the keepers using that particular trees wood to fashion a keeper staff out of, and that Velanna was to have a staff made for her as the runner up for the keeper, until something happened and she never got her staff or became keeper. She cuts off the conversation pretty abruptly during as well. Both times on both characters that I left Amaranthine to go to Vigil's keep, and went back to Amaranthine from there the side quest for Velanna triggered quickly. (This is to say I also had put her through the joining right after finishing Wending wood and before this initial trip to Amaranthine) For my last 2 characters, I perposfully didn't go to this tree for her dialogue and either had a extremely hard time triggering it (even after she was 71+ approval), or couldn't trigger it at all. On one of the 2 characters I couldn't trigger it on, I went and did the tree dialogue in Amaranthine and on the next travel through to Vigil's Keep it finally triggered. Maybe someone else can test this to confirm it? But I think it's safe to say, at least in my mind, that this quest is triggerable off of that specific tree/dialogue point of interest. * Tried the Amaranthine/Keep round trip many times before and after her joining, before and after completing the mines, and before and after raising her approval, to no effect. After talking near the tree (and to the City Elves outside the walls for +2 Approval), made five trips from the city to the Keep with only one random combat encounter. So, having the convo about the tree isn't a guarantee of getting the encounter. This was with an almost-complete playthrough (just before the Point of No Return conversation with Varel), so it's possible that one of the other Quests bugged it. (XBOX) --Morgan-wolf (talk) 05:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Narrowing Things Down Many of the things suggested so far certainly are not true, at least for all characters on all systems. On my PS3, I went almost directly to the Wending Wood but couldn't trigger the encounter, regardless of this conversation about the tree in Amaranthine. My conversation also did not cut off at a random point. Velanna's Joining also made no difference--couldn't trigger the encounter before or after. Same story with approval: it wouldn't trigger with low approval or with moderately high (somewhere in Minor Magic) approval. Before going to the Wending Wood, I spoke to everyone in Vigil's Keep, got Nathaniel, and completed as much of It Comes From Beneath as possible. In Amaranthine, I only spoke to (1) the hunters for the Knotwood Hills quests, (2) the mandatory guard conversation (but not the constable afterwards), (3) the merchants to buy some stuff, and (4) Mervis. I completed pretty much everything in the Wending Wood, and I couldn't trigger the encounter before or after the Silverite Mine. Assuming the same would have been true on all systems, the glitch must be (1) someone in Vigil's Keep, probably not involved with Nathaniel's quest line, judging from the comments above, (2) the It Comes From Beneath questline, (3) the hunters or merchants in Amaranthine, (4) some of the non-mandatory things in the Wending Wood, or (5) something to do with the character (class, race, imported or not, used a Manual of Focus, etc.). Hopes this helps some people. I'll post more when I try again. --Joshauwa 04:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I have never had any problems with this quest until now. I've done three previous playthroughs and have always gotten the quest. The only things I can think of that I did differently this time was doing pretty much all the quests in Amaranthine and doing the It Comes From Beneath quest before going to the Wending Wood. But I've always completed all the Wending Wood quests from and have had no problem until now, so I do not believe that had anything to do with it. I'm doing another play through now to see if not doing the It Comes From Beneath quest allows the event to trigger. The Important Question Considering Dragon Age 2 coming out, the biggest question on my mind is: Is this quest required to attain a certain epilogue for Velanna? If not, it may not be entirely necessary when considering importing to DA2. I didn't see any reference to her companion quest on the epilogue(awakening) page. 08:36, March 7, 2011 I think I can narrow it down to vigils keep quests and/or wynn's quest in amaranthine, unless its one of the other main quests doing it. I picked up trade must flow, a brewing conspiracy, elemental requirements, what is built endures and bombs away in vigils keep and then wynn's quest and haven't been able to get it to trigger after finishing the silverite mines. The only other quests that I have done are defending the land, oaths of fealty, and cost of doing business, besides the quests durring the assault on vigils keep. It would likely have to be a vigil's keep quest because I'm pretty sure wynn's quest doesn't mess it up from what I've gathered.-- (talk) 23:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC)snake2410 Possible reason why it doesn't trigger I have been trying to get this to trigger like everyone else and while looking around the net for all the different solutions that haven't worked for me I did find a possible reason why it might not trigger. Supposedly you can still run into the elves without having Velanna in your party and they will be hostle to you, which would render the quest unobtainable. Out of everyone here that hasn't been able to get it do any of you recall weither you ran into any elves without having her in your party? I'm pretty sure I did in my last playthrough but they didn't have any unique names or anything so I don't know if that could be the issue or not. CONFIRMATION: I had Velanna in my party and was able to run into hostile unnamed elves. This is a set random encounter and nothing to do with a bug for her quest. Elves The issue is not the hostle elves. I left the woods useing the random encounter trick and on my third random encounter I fought the elves with her in the party so that can't be what is causeing this. I might just start over and try compleating no quests in the city and see if that finally does it. Velanna's Exile The companion quest "Velanna's Exile" has no bearing on the epilogue (it's more like extra banter for Velanna). 1) If left to defend Vigil's Keep, and the Warden chooses to save the City of Amaranthine, 2) if the Warden chooses to save Vigil's Keep, 3) if the Warden takes Velanna along and allies with the Architect against the Mother or 4) if the Warden chooses to kill the Architect and Velanna survives the attack on Vigil's Keep (either because the Warden chose to save the Keep or was with Velanna when saving Amaranthine) are what affect the outcome of Velanna in the epilogue. Etiological Myth (talk) 16:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way to "un-break" the glitch that won't let you trigger this if you've done the Bridge random encounter without finishing the Silverite mines and had Velanna? I really want this. Velanna is not initiating conversation with me the moment I return to Vigil's keep. I believe it is because another companion initiated dialouge with me. Also it was because I skipped talking with the Seneschaul and had to do a bunch of Vigil's keep throne room quests until I could get Velanna the Joining Ritual. I'm unable to talk to Velanna in the throne room after the Dalish Elf encounter.-- (talk) 20:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Can I get/recruit Nathaniel?...and what happnes with ...well, everything? Just wondering, can I recruit Nathaniel (before recruiting, Sigrun, and then recruiting Velanna, as stated in the wiki for the Xbox) since I have played it once and I didn't get Sigrun's, nor Velanna's companion quests. Also, I wonder, what happens with the The Peasant Revolution? I'm asking that, since I'd like to go talk to ...myself... (haha :-P), well The Dark Wolf and take care of the conspirators before A Day In Court. Is that possible after I (hopefully successfully) have done Velanna's companion quest? This game seems to have incredibly many bugs that (imho) should have been fixed by Bioware by now (e.g. many wrong things was stated in the epilogue in my first playthrough). Lucky for me, this wiki is here so I can see what can go wrong. Thank you all! :-) --Iblandflera (talk) 15:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :You can recruit Nathaniel at any time--he doesn't have any influence over whether Sigrun and Velanna's personal quests trigger. I've never had a problem getting Velanna's--it's popped up for me as a random encounter every playthrough without even trying. Sigrun's is trickier, but if you follow the info on her quest page you'll be good. :I've personally never encountered any bugs other than Sigrun's (and it's debatable as to whether that's a bug) and I've played it through at least 6 or 7 times. Keep in mind that bugs listed are individual players' experience and may not be common. (This page actually looks like it could use a little cleanup in that regard). As far as the epilogue slides, I've never gotten "wrong" ones--they always reflect the choices I made in-game. If you're referring to the fact that they don't necessarily reflect things that happen in DA2, the developers have stated that the epilogue slides are possibly more akin to historical speculation rather than actual fact. Sort of along the lines of "Legend has it that..." 16:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for that really quick answer! I will play it my way then (I hadn't "dared" to recruit Nathaniel now hehe (blushing)). In my first playthrough, I didn't bump into any random encounters until I had made the second main quest (so I thought it was supposed to be like that). Now, I went back from Knotwood Hills (to get the Snow Globe for Sigrun, silly me - I saw now that it was not needed to get Sigriun's approval up for her companion quest) and I encountered Lillith on my way back, so I went here, to the wiki, to see if there was a reply - so thanks again, I will just play and see. :-) As for the wiki pages, maybe it should say "Possible bugs" instead...? (just a thought) ;-) --Iblandflera (talk) 06:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Moving the Tips Section That is a *lot* of information in the "tips" section. Couldn't most of that be moved to the talk page or be added to, say, Game FAQs and just linked to over here? I feel that it is going beyond the scope of this wiki to include so many tips in the article. --Death by Cheese (talk) 07:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : I agree that it's way too much, and I've been contemplating for awhile how best to fix it. I think your idea of moving the tips to the talk page is perfect. We could leave the bug note, then move all the tips here, with a "see talk page for solutions" or something. Pretty sure I've seen that done on a few other pages. 07:30, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Moved. I can change it back if it's not to everyone's liking. --Death by Cheese (talk) 06:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Looks good, thanks for taking care of this! 07:17, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Tips for getting the encounter to trigger ( Experience) The encounter was initiated and can be initiated again and repeated while under the following conditions: The Righteous Path as the second quest attempted (only after Legion of the Dead is finished, Sigrun recruited but has not completed the joining), The Blackmarsh has not been visited at all, Oaths of Fealty (and thus) Defending the Land has not been initiated. Law & Order, A Daughter Ransomed, and Far Afield are the only side quests finished. The travel order was: Vigil's Keep (preparing equipment) to> Forlorn Cove (only to avoid encounter between Vigil's Keep-Wending Wood) to> Wending Wood (Velanna recruited and Righteous Path finished without leaving the map until the end of Silverite Mine) to> Amaranthine (to sell items) to> Vigil's Keep. Encounter initiated during Amaranthine to Vigil's Keep. Note that there were no other Random Encounters met during those travel order, except for Velanna's Exile from Amaranthine to Vigil's Keep. The encounter can be re-initiated when save-file is loaded from the end of Silverite Mine, and repeat travel order to> Amaranthine to> Vigil's Keep, alternatively the encounter can also be initiated from Silverite Mine to> Wending Wood to> Vigil's Keep to> Amaranthine to> Vigil's Keep to> Wending Wood, in which case the encounter was initiated between Vigil's Keep and Wending Wood. On the alternative route, 3 out of 10 reloads, the encounter was actually initiated when clicking back to Wending Wood from the end of Silverite mine. It is recommended for players to save before exiting Silverite Mine. - On several trials, a battle at Canyon Road or Burning Bridge is instead initiated immediately upon exiting Silverite Mine, in those cases the Velanna's encounter could not be initiated even with the above routes taken. If those encounters are initiated upon leaving Silverite Mine to Amaranthine or Vigil's Keep, it is suggested for players to reload and try the alternative route. Or travel from Silverite Mine to Turnoble Estate or Forlorn Cove or Blackmarsh before continuing the first route. - Warning! It seems that the Burning Bridge encounter is significant concerning the 'glitch' of Velanna's Exile. A playthrough where the warden's party leaves the Wending Wood immediately after Velanna enters the party, and unintended-ly encountered Burning Bridge (before entering Silverite Mine). In that case, Velanna's Exile will NOT initiate even after finishing Silverite Mine even with the above routes. When the same playthrough was re-attempted, the second time, also the warden's party left Wending Wood after Velanna joined, to Vigil's Keep and back, but without encountering Burning Bridge or other random encounters, then Velanna's Exile can be initiated after Silverite Mine. - Confirmed, 4 out of 10 trials, the encounter can be initiated upon leaving Silverite Mine to the Blackmarsh. - Note that these attempts were made while the warden has never encountered the group of 'hostile elves' that attacked the warden at Forest Path, it is unclear whether the 'hostile elves' are related or not to Velanna's clan. The elves though can also be encountered with Velanna in the party after Velanna's Exile had already been initiated. - Approval rating does not seem to affect the chances. Note that in the above attempts, Velanna was not given any gifts prior to exiting Silverite Mine and encountering her clan. Elven Trinket was mentioned in the dialogue before Velanna's entering the party, and Velanna's approval was increased only through dialogue during the Righteous Path, but the item itself was not given to her nor was any other gifts. - The alternative route can trigger Velanna's Exile both before and after her initiation at Velanna's Joining. - Note also that on the above attempts, Lilith's encounter for Trade Must Flow was not initiated prior to finishing The Righteous Path and encountering Velanna's Exile, but after. -Rumours that the encounter is bugged for imported City Elf warden is false, as the above experience was performed with an Origins imported City Elf warden. - Traveling back and forth between two places (e.g.: from Silverite Mine to> Vigil's Keep to>Amaranthine>Vigil's Keep>Amaranthine...) does not seem to initiate the encounter. Using the exploit to force-initiate random encounters by clicking back current location's icon on the map repeatedly, while works well on initiating random battle encounters (Forest Path, Canyon Road, Roadside Farm), never seems to work on initiating Velanna's Exile (or Pirate Infested Shore). ---- ( Experience) My conditions - Completed every quest available except Oghren's and Justice's personal quests before attempting completion of main plot quests including Amaranthine side quests, and anything else that can be finished. - Went to Kal'Hirol, played up to the point of defeating "The Lost" and left Broodmothers alone (for time being). - Went to Wending Wood, played up to point of recruiting Velanna ignoring Silverite Mine. - Had Sigrun and Velanna go through Joining Ritual. Finished up remaining business concerning quests. - Completed Black Marsh, recruited Justice. - Went and completed Silverite Mines. - Right after leaving Silverite Mines, went straight back to Wending Wood. Went back to map, moved cursor away from Wending Wood then put cursor back and returned to Wending Wood. Eventually got quest "Velanna's Exile". - Repeatedly go from wending wood to wending wood until quest initiates. -The Burning Bridge encounter glitching Velanna's Exile seems to hold true for the PS3 version as well as I tried to get the Velanna's Exile encounter after the Burning Bridge encounter for hours. However, after reloading to a save in the Silverite Mine, before the Burning Bridge encounter, I got the Velanna's Exile encounter trying the Silverite Mine to the Blackmarsh method listed in the 360 section. ---- My conditions (10 of 10 Success rate on PS3) - Wending Wood MUST be first major quest completed - Once you enter Wending Wood you must NOT leave it until The Righteous Path quest is COMPLETED - Do NOT complete Velanna's Joining - Once The Righteous Path is completed you must NOT COMPLETE or START any other MAJOR quest - You must return to the inside of Vigil's Keep at least once - You must not acquire any new companions - Gifts and/or approval does not matter If the above conditions are met, travel between Vigil's Keep and Turnoble Estate a few times. If this does not trigger it and the above conditions are met, reboot the PS3 and travel between Vigil's Keep and Turnoble again. This is the ONLY process that works for me 100% of the time. ---- ( Experience) Traveling from the city of Amaranthine to Knotwood Hills after turning in The Righteous Path quest may trigger the encounter. It was successful on a playthrough having given Velanna only the Elven Trinket (and mentioning it in conversation) after exiting the Silverite Mine but before leaving the Wending Wood. Ps3 trigger Here's what I did: Got quest from woolsey Picked up Nathaniel Got trade must flow Spoke to dude in Amaranthine Completed wending wood and silverite mine. Traveled between the vigil and amaranthine. Quest triggered on my third trip. (talk) 12:59, January 1, 2018 (UTC)